Achievement Unlocked: Meet Suicune and Die!
by kamikaze2007
Summary: Eusine finally meets Suicune like he always dreamed, but it may not turn out the way he planned.


**A/N: Hey there! Well, me and my friends do a lot of writing challenges and only a select few get posted. This one is one I thought of in a half hour and our challenge had to involve character death. I wasn't originally gonna post this, but I was asked very nicely to and so I will. Um, since this was typed in about half an hour and very hurriedly, so forgive any grammar/spelling/whatever mistakes, and please review with how it was good! If it was at all...**

* * *

It was his life long dream. His whole life centered around this goal. And now he was finally face to face with Suicune. So, why was it so terrifying? Oh yeah, because a rabid monster was staring him in the face. Eusine wanted to ejaculate of amazement, but pee his pants out of fear at the same time. Suicune bared his fangs and-

Wait wait wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start over from a point a few days earlier. Eusine was in Ecruteak again looking for clues to finding Suicune... AGAIN. At the local café, he sipped his tea like the fruity guy he was and reading a newspaper about a Suicune sighting in Blackthorn. The manager of the café sighed. "Are you STILL after that thing?"

"Of course!" Eusine yelled, causing a scene. Ha. That rhymed. Anyway, Eusine stood from his stool and slammed his hand on the table he was at. "Suicune is the ultimate prize! And by Arceus I will find it someday!"

"It's a legendary pokemon, it won'tcuddle up to you like a kitten." The manager said. "Didn't you see the news the other day? A Sinnoh gym leader got killed by THE Zekrom he confused in a battle. What was his name? Lockner? Malkner? Balkner? Volkner? Naw, that one's stupid."

"Well, this is different," Eusine said, "Suicune is different. It wouldn't reveal itself to me if it didn't want to meet me."

"Reveal itself? You borderline stalk it, dude! Get a girlfriend or a hobby or something."

"Ugh, you're no help." Eusine sighed. "I'm out of here." He left the café in anger. Morty was by chance, walking by and saw Eusine storming around.

"Anything wrong, dude?" He asked.

"Um, no." Eusine said, "Just the usual. You know, chasing Suicune and all."

Morty shook his head, muttered a "whatever," and walked away. from the crazy guy. Eusine, not having a flying pokémon, had to walk all the way to Blackthorn. When he finally arrived, it was raining, which was a good sign for him.

"Suicune's here, I know it!" Eusine cheered himself on. "I'll find it, tame it, and then people will stop calling me crazy. I will be known as the master of the legendary Suicune!" He laughed heartily and started looking around Blackthorn for clues to the water Pokemon's whereabouts.

He asked around but mostly got answers of "go away!" After an exausting afternoon of searching for Suicune, he finally sat down in front of the gym and sighed.

"Suicune, where are you?" He said to the sky. "Hey, maybe Clair knows where it is!" He went in the gym and found Clair lounging in her dragon themed throne. "Clair!"

"Ugh, what do you want?" Clair groaned.

"Have you-"

"No! I haven't seen Suicune! I haven't heard of Suicune, I haven't caught it, I hate Suicune! Go away!" Clair yelled.

"Um, a 'no' would suffice." Eusine sighed. He left the gym with his head drooping and headed towards the local bar. Before he went in, he heard a roar pierce the tranguil evening air. He knew that roar all too well. "Suicune!" He ran toward Ice Cave where the roar came from. "Suicune! This time I've got you!" He ran into the Ice Cave and saw something on a ledge not far away. It was the flowing mane of Entei. He climbed closer to the pokemon and saw that the three legendary beasts were all gathered for some sort of meeting or something. Did Pokemon have meetings? Oh well. He saw Suicune and gasped. This caught the beasts attention. They turned toward the purple robed man and jumped at him. the beasts seemed more fierce than Eusine had heard them to be.

It was his life long dream. His whole life centered around this goal. And now he was finally face to face with Suicune. So, why was it so terrifying? Oh yeah, because a rabid monster was staring him in the face. Eusine wanted to ejaculate of amazement, but pee his pants out of fear at the same time. Suicune bared his fangs and bit into Eusine's shoulder, taking a good chunk out of him.

"Suicune! Why? What's wrong with you?" Eusine choked out through cries of pain. Suicune roared the all three beasts jumped on poor Eusine. I shudder to try to recall the details to you, so I'll leave those out. Point is, when they were done having their shares of Eusine, they turned around to face someone.

"Good, you obeyed." A sinister voice said. "I finally have all three legendary beasts in my grasp!" The voice laughed maniacally. "Soon, team Rocket will be restored to its former glory and I, Giovanni will finally rule the world!"

No one knows what happened in the cave that day, and no one fully understands the reason Giovanni was able to harness the beasts power, but that's not important because he got whipped again by a tag team of Ethan and Red. I guess now this crappy story is over and I'm done rambling, so you can go off and continue your search for legendary pokemon. Just keep this story in mind, okay? Good bye young trainer.


End file.
